Problem: Suppose that a real number $x$ satisfies \[\sqrt{49-x^2}-\sqrt{25-x^2}=3.\]What is the value of $\sqrt{49-x^2}+\sqrt{25-x^2}$?
Explanation: Adding $\sqrt{25-x^2}$ to both sides gives \[\sqrt{49-x^2} = 3 + \sqrt{25-x^2}.\]Then, squaring both sides, we get \[49-x^2 = 9 + 6\sqrt{25-x^2} + (25-x^2),\]so \[15 = 6\sqrt{25-x^2}.\]Thus, $\sqrt{25-x^2} = \frac{15}{6} = \frac{5}{2}.$ Instead of solving for $x$ from here, we notice that \[\sqrt{49-x^2} = 3 + \sqrt{25-x^2} = 3 + \frac{5}{2} = \frac{11}{2}.\]Thus, \[\sqrt{49-x^2} + \sqrt{25-x^2} = \frac{11}{2} + \frac{5}{2} = \boxed{8}.\]